Poco a Poco
by Chiquinkira
Summary: Es una especie de song fic, pero con muchas canciones, con el titulo de la más importante. Tras rechazar a Lord Voldemort, Draco se abre paso en una relación de amistad con Harry, aunque, siempre podría ser algo más. SLASH HD y suplico review TERMINAD
1. CAPÍTULO 1

POCO A POCO

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

¿Song fic? Slash. Pero no un song fic cualquiera. Es un fic de más de un capítulo, al que le iré agregando canciones, se llama igual que la primera canción, por que quizá estrofas de esta aparezcan en los próximos capítulos.

La canción es de Jeremías "Poco a Poco" y la pueden escuchar en la novela "Mi gorda bella"

No se por que, pero me inspire, y aquí está este fic. Lean también cuando tu me quieras (H/D) ya que esta (coff coff publicidad coff coff)

POCO A POCO

CAPÍTULO 1

Harry levantó la mirada de su plato y miró la mesa Slytherin. 

Hermione lo observó preocupada. Hacía semanas que tenía ese comportamiento. No comía, y cuando lo hacía, era muy poco, apenas dormía, se dedicaba las noches a vagabundear por los terrenos del colegio.

El chico de oro revolvió su plato.

-Harry debes comer - le dijo la joven.

-Para que Hermione - dijo con desgano.

-Si no comes no vives.

-Exacto - dijo el chico y salió corriendo del salón.

Hermione observó a Ron entrar por la misma puerta por la que Harry salía en esos momentos.

-¿Que le pasa? - preguntó extrañado por la conducta de su mejor amigo.

-Algo muy malo - murmuró mientras terminaba su último bocado y se apresuraba a ir a la biblioteca.

Harry caminó por el pasillo. No sabía por se comportaba de aquella forma. Pero cada día, desde hacía algunas semanas, se levantaba, iba al comedor, y barría con los ojos la mesa Slytherin. No estaba tan mal como aparentaba. Comía, aunque Hermione no lo supiese, dormía, y, aunque no lo hacía tanto como antes, no estaba en tan serio peligro como todos parecían creer. Sólo estaba un tanto triste. Aunque no podía asegurar el por qué.

Observó sus zapatos mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar lejos del tumulto.

-¡Cuidado! - gritó alguien.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Habían chocado.

Levanto la mirada para ver quien era.

Draco Malfoy.

_Te daré lo que tu buscas si es que a ti lo que te gusta es que yo, le venda sueños a tu corazón._

_Me darás lo que yo busco y entre la alegría y el susto me dirás que tengo la razón._

_Te daré noches enteras encontrando la manera de sacar de tus ojos mi próxima canción._

_Me darás la primavera de tu amor y tus caderas en la sombra de una habitación.. _

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Harry preocupado.

Malfoy lo observo unos momentos como extrañado por su preocupación.

-Si, si Potter estoy bien, gracias.

Harry sonrío -de nada -

Draco también sonrío, de manera genuina.

_Seremos par de gatos que van por la oscuridad_

_que no rompen ni un plato pero enseñan la ciudad_

_dando de que hablar..._

_dando ejemplo de como se debe amar..._

- Bien, creo que tenemos clases -murmuró Harry.

-Si, pociones dobles.

-Vamos -dijo Harry suspirando.

Draco miró su reloj.

-¡¡Es muy tarde!! ¡Corre! -dijo un tanto asustado. (Ahora va la explicación de por que, pues no encontré dónde ponerla antes: Draco traicionó a los mortifagos en el verano. Su padre lo hecho de la casa y ahora pasa las vacaciones en Hogwarts. Sirius murió, el mundo mágico ya está alerta con lo de Voldemort, etc. Como se supone que es mortífago, Snape debe simular que odia a Draco)

Se miraron unos segundo y corrieron al aula.

_Poco a poco, se me caen los besos en tu piel.. _

_mientras que mis manos quieren, dándosete bien.._

_Y en tu pecho, un temblor delata tu intención.. _

_de caer en la tentación.. ooohh_

Harry y Draco se miraron.

Entraron lentamente a clase de Snape.

-¡Llegan tarde! ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin!.

Draco revolvió los ojos y los poso en aquellos verdes

Su relación había cambiado. no para mal... ahora eran una especie de amigos, por lo menos, desde que había rechazado al Lord.

-Quieres sentarte conmigo? - pregunto Harry en voz baja.

Draco asintió.

_Te daré entre otras cosas aventuras peligrosas _

_en las que te arriesgues a vivir siendo feliz_

_Me darás entre otras cosas aventuras peligrosas _

_en las que me arriesgaré a morir..._

-No es una poción especialmente difícil - opinó Draco.

- No, pero que te apuestas a que si nos equivocamos en un pequeño gramo de polvo de doxy nos reprueba.

-No puedo discutirte eso - dijo Draco riendo.

Terminaron la poción. 

-¡Reprobados!

Harry lo miró con sorna.

- ¡¡nuca te lo discutí!! -dijo Draco pegándole de mentira en el braso.

_Seguiremos siendo quienes dicen la verdad  
que vamos descubriéndonos con naturalidad  
dando de que hablar  
dando ejemplo de cómo se debe amar...._

-Draco - llamó Harry.

-¿que pasa.. Harry? - 

-No eres tan mala persona como aparentas, descúbrete al mundo y serás feliz. -le aconsejó.

Draco lo miró unos momentos y asintió.

- como tú - le sonrío el Malfoy antes de marcharse.

_Poco a poco, se me caen los besos en tu piel.. _

_mientras que mis manos quieren, dándosete bien.._

_Y en tu pecho, un temblor delata tu intención.. _

_de caer en la tentación.. ooohh_

_***********_

Bueno bueno. ¿Les gusto..? espero que si. Habrán notado que no avanzan tan rápido como esperaban, pero como dice la canción "van descubriéndose con naturalidad" Quizá agregue trocitos de este tema en los próximos capítulos, no se. Bueno, nos veremos en la continuación. Envíenme reviews, para opinar sobre la próxima canción. ¿Cual les parece que debería ser? si tienen una en mente, díganme el autor y el título, tienen que ser en castellano, por que tengo que buscar la letra, o me pueden dar un link a dónde la puedo encontrar. Espero que les esté gustando.

Besooosss

Chiquinkira.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Eh vuelto!!!

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

¿Song fic? Slash. Pero no un song fic cualquiera. Es un fic de más de un capítulo, al que le iré agregando canciones, se llama igual que la primera canción, por que quizá estrofas de esta aparezcan en los próximos capítulos.

La canción es de Jeremías "Poco a Poco" y la pueden escuchar en la novela "Mi gorda bella"

No se por que, pero me inspire, y aquí está este fic. Lean también cuando tu me quieras (H/D) ya que esta (coff coff publicidad coff coff)

reviews:

Kat Basted: ^^' muchias gracias, yo también espero verte pronto. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

Maggy: Hola! Sip, Chiquinkira Lorenz mucho gusto. Haaaaa!! a mi también me ENCANTA mi gorda bella y no me la pierdo nunca (Orestes Wapo!!!) ¿Estas escribiendo un fic de Harry Potter slash con este tema? mm, bueno, está bien. Sólo te pido que expliques que nadie se copió de nadie. (Sólo lo hicimos por devoción a estod dos temas - novela y libro-) y por cierto, ¿que te parecería juntarnos un día y debatir sobre las posibilidades de Valentina con Orestes? 

Bien, basta de cháchara. Continuemos el fic. La canción será "El amor no es eso". Por cierto, como les dije antes, la canción "Poco a Poco" es tema de la novela "Mi gorda bella", y soy una hiperfanática de ésta novela, así que les ruego a todos los interesados en ésta, que me envíen un mail a chikinkira_31@hotmail.com, y divagamos sobre si Valentina se queda con Orestes (mi aaaamoooorrr).

Bien, la canción de este capítulo es "El amor no es eso" de La Sole. Para los fans de ella que no la conozcan (cosa que me extrañaría) era de la novela "Rincón de Luz" y era el tema propio de ella y Álvaro. (no me pregunten como se tanto). 

POCO A POCO

CAPITULO 2 

Draco caminó sonriente hacia su sala común. No podía evitarlo. ¡Harry le había dicho que era una buena persona.. se había sentido tan... alegre..! ¡feliz..! era.. como tocar el cielo.. no era mejor que eso. infinitamente mejor que eso.

Estaba tan ensimismado e sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de Slys lo estaba rodeando.

-Esperábamos más del hijo de Lucius Malfoy - dijo uno de séptimo

-Traicionar a nuestro señor. eso no se perdona...

-Son unos envidiosos, sólo por que yo tengo la valentía para enfrentarme al Lord y logré tener vida propia...

-Pareces un apestoso Gryffindor.. ya no eres bienvenido aquí.

Y le dieron la paliza de su vida.

Draco, junto con sus cosas, se quedó en un corredor próximo a la torre Gryffindor.

-¡¡Draco!! ¿que te paso?- preguntó alguien con voz de preocupación.

Era Harry.

_El amor nunca elige, cuando va llega.._

_El amor se instala, te parte al medio y sin avisar.._

_Y te deja herido... sin respirar.._

_El amor te quita, te desespera y todo te da.. _

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Mas o menos.. ¡auch!. Creo que me rompieron una costilla.

_-Mobilicorpus.._

Harry lo llevó a la enfermería. Enseguida Madame Pomfrey lo puso en una camilla y le hizo tomar una poción que lo durmió al cabo de unos segundos. Al parecer no sólo le habían roto una costilla. Tenía varios hematomas.

- ¿Estará bien? - preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo - respondió la enfermera ofendida.

-tiene razón. Lo siento. 

-No es nada chico. Ahora vete. Déjalo descansar.

-No! quiero quedarme con el.

Madame Pomfrey lo observó reprochante, pero no opuso pega. Harry se sentó en la camilla de Draco y le tomó la mano, observando los delicados rasgos finos de su rostro.

_Y tu y tu y tu hay cual tu camino.._

_y tu y tu y tu hay por cual andarás..._

_Y tu y tu y tu hay de dónde has salido.._

_dejándome la pena el corazón partido..._

_un sueño y te vas..._

-siento interrumpirte Harry - dijo Albus Dumbledore entrando.

Harry lo miró sorprendido pero asintió.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que pasó? o lo que sepas.

-Al parecer Draco se peleó con los de su casa, y le dieron una paliza.

-Y me echaron - dijo el Sly despertando.

-¡¡Draco!! ¿estas bien?

El mencionado asintió sonriendo.

- mmm.. - dijo el director - ¿te echaron eh? No te preocupes, creo que es hora de que pases de nuevo por el sombrero seleccionador. - dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Harry y Draco sonrieron.

-Espero quedar en Gryffindor.

- Lo veremos esta noche - le sonrío Dumbledore y se marchó.

Harry lo miró unos momentos y se tiró a abrazarlo.

_Seguiremos siendo quienes dicen la verdad  
que vamos descubriéndonos con naturalidad  
dando de que hablar  
dando ejemplo de cómo se debe amar...._

-¡Me asustaste! - le reprochó.

- ^^' no paso nada.

-Los amigos siempre se preocupan de más. - dijo Harry con pesar

- ¿somos amigos?

-¿que acaso lo dudabas? - río Harry

Draco también río.

_el amor es distinto_

_por que todo da_

_el amor se entrega a un duelo juntos nunca en soledad_

_el amor es vida.. es ver más allá_

_no alcanzan tus besos el amor no es eso que tu me das_

Ese mismo día en el gran comedor....

- ¡¡queridos alumnos!! Es mi deber decirles que hoy, uno de los alumnos pasará por el sombrero seleccionador nuevamente. Adelante señor Malfoy.

Macgonagall puso el sombrero y la butaca en su lugar, y Draco se sentó.

-mm, tu fuiste un Slytherin. si. Te recuerdo. No tuve que pensarlo mucho, tu sabías perfectamente adónde querías ir. mmm.. pero has cambiado.. eres valiente.. astuto si.. pero muy valiente.. no fue tan difícil.. ¡GRYFFINDOR! gritó.

El gran salón que alelado. Todos hubiesen apostado a que quedaba o en Slytherin nuevamente, o en Ravenclawn como mucho.

Harry empezó a aplaudir, y algunos lo siguieron cortésmente, como Hermione y Dean. 

-Señor Potter, será el encargado de guiar a su nuevo integrante.

Draco bajó y se sentó junto a Harry. Este lo felicitó en voz baja.

_Y tu y tu y tu hay cual tu camino.._

_y tu y tu y tu hay por cual andarás..._

_Y tu y tu y tu hay de dónde has salido.._

_dejándome la pena el corazón partido..._

_un sueño y te vas..._

-Bien Draco, ven -dijo Harry.

Aún estaba toda la gente cenando. Harry fue a su torre, le enseño la sala común, su habitación, su cama, y el baño.

Draco y Harry se sentaron en la cama del primero (que ya había aparecido, junto con sus cosas) y empezaron a charlar.

Draco le comentó que iría a la mañana siguiente a comprarse túnicas de Gryfffindor a Madame Malkin, y que Dumbledore le había dicho que él (Harry) podría acompañarlo.

Finalmente se quedaron dormidos en la cama del ex-sly. Harry tenía una mano acomodada delicadamente en el pecho de aquél.

_Poco a poco, se me caen los besos en tu piel.. _

_mientras que mis manos quieren, dándosete bien.._

_Y en tu pecho, un temblor delata tu intención.. _

_de caer en la tentación.. ooohh_

**********

jeje. Aquí los dejo. ¡síganme leyendo! besos:

chiquinkira.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

¿Song fic? Slash. Pero no un song fic cualquiera. Es un fic de más de un capítulo, al que le iré agregando canciones, se llama igual que la primera canción, por que quizá estrofas de esta aparezcan en los próximos capítulos.

La canción es de Jeremías "Poco a Poco" y la pueden escuchar en la novela "Mi gorda bella"

El tema de este capitulo será: "Hoy" de Gloria Estefan. Pero tengo que decirles esto: la canción más apropiada (y valla que anduve buscando) era Poco a Poco..así que este capítulo compartirá las dos..y quizá omita estrofas de ambas (lo más probable).

Ja Ja Ja. Bueno, me puse buenita y se los actualizé. Con respecto a "esa escena" de "Cuando tu me quieras" ¡¡¡¡AYUDA!!!! -______-''''' y no crean que terminará ahí, sin ningún problemilla. Jejeje. (risa maquiavélica) pero volvamos a nuestro fic: ¡¡todos los que se quieran apuntar al club de fans de mi Gorda Bella envíenme un mail!! ( chikinkira_31@hotmail.com ). Ja Ja.

Reviews:

Kat Basted: ^^' creeme, yo se de eso. Y se lo que es estar impaciente. Si, ojalá nos veamos prontico. Besos.

finn: jeje, ahora ves muy detallado que pasa de compras.. con respecto a lo de Ron. No esta entre mis interses en estos momentos.

Hoas: jaja, creo que en este capitulo habré echado lo maduro por la borda. Cuando la enfermera le dice a Harry que el lo debería saber, es por que el ah sufrido accidentes MUCHO más graves, y ah salido perfectamente. Jeje. Gracias por los ánimos, de verdad que los necesito.

Maggy: ¡bien! pásame tu mail y acordamos un chat para hablar de la novela. (Todos los que lean esto, estás invitados). ¿Eres super fan de chiqui? Genial. Yo creí que la gente odiaría mi nick jeje. Ok ok, lo sigo.

Olga: y bueno, estoy tratando de que empiece, ¡un besote manolote a tí también!

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

*****

POCO A POCO

CAPÍTULO 3

Harry despertó esa mañana con la ligera sensación (que estoy segura de que en algún momento les habrá pasado) de que ese día se iba divertir a lo grande. Miró hacia el costado, esperando ver su baúl y sus túnicas, pero se sorprendió al ver un baúl negro, con bolsillos plateados.

Miró hacia el otro costado y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio platino acostado allí.

Draco se acercó un poco más hacia la fuente de calor y se acurrucó a su lado. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Al dormir Draco parecía tan inocente.. aunque seguramente no lo era. Atrajo al rubio hacia sí. Ahora por lo menos ambos estarían cómodos.

-Harry...- murmuró Draco entre sueños.

El mencionado lo observó con detenimiento. ¿Lo habría nombrado en verdad o fue sólo su imaginación? detalló en su mente los rasgos finos del rubio. Dejo su mente viajar.. pero a veces eso no es bueno. Por que, si estas en una cama, mucho tiempo pensando en divagaciones (¿existe esa palabra?) lo más probable es que te quedes irremediablemente dormido.

_Te daré lo que tu buscas si es que a ti lo que te gusta es que yo, le venda sueños a tu corazón._

_Me darás lo que yo busco y entre la alegría y el susto me dirás que tengo la razón._

_Te daré noches enteras encontrando la manera de sacar de tus ojos mi próxima canción._

_Me darás la primavera de tu amor y tus caderas en la sombra de una habitación..._

_*******_

-mm...-despertó Draco.

Se sorprendió mucho al notar que su habitación ahora era una cama de doseles rojos y que estaba abrazado a Harry Potter, pero no se quejo. Se sentía muy bien.

Mientras recordaba los últimos sucesos, estudio el sueño del Gryffindor.

No parecía uno muy profundo.

-¿Harry? - le preguntó.

-bostezo-...- ahhmmm hola.. Draco..

-¿Me acompañarás al callejón diagon verdad?

- claro - le sonrío el Gry - sólo déjame ponerme..

Y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación. Draco estaba en brazos de Harry..ambos vestidos..con el uniforme...

y sus túnicas desarregladas en una punta de la cama.

-genial -murmuró Harry.

-No te preocupes -dijo soltándose del azabache (sonrojo mutuo). Agarró su varita y murmuró - _¡arreglate!_ - 

Automáticamente su ropa quedo perfectamente lisa.

-Bien eh..-dijo Harry saliendo de la cama y agarrando su túnica. - ¿a que hora iremos?

- luego de desayunar. Tenemos todo el día.

-Genial. - sonrío Harry - todo un día sin clases.

- siiip, y todo gracias a mi.

-todavía tienes algo de Slytherin - opino Harry mientras ambos reían..

- jajaja.. bajemos a desayunar - pidió el otro - tengo hambre.

Bajaron, el comedor estaba semi vacío. Los profesores se estaban sentando apenas en sus lugares.

Dumbledore les sonrió al verlos entrar. Un brillo un poco más fuerte de lo usual hizo que ambos sintieran una ola de desconfianza por el vejete.. pero, rápido vino, rápido se fue.

Desayunaron tranquilamente waffles, y cuando terminaron se acercaron cautelosamente a Dumbledore ( si se puede llamar cautelosamente a llamar la atención de medio comedor)

- ¡¿Nos vamos!? - preguntó Draco entusiasmado. 

-Oh, si. Bien. Aquí tienen un traslador que se activará en unos seis segundos...

Justo a tiempo, Harry y Draco lo tomaron. Habían desaparecido.

El gran salón miró asombrado el lugar dónde habían estado Harry y Draco.

Los murmullos destruyeron el silencio, dándose lugar unos cuantos minutos, hasta recuperar la calma.

******

Harry y Draco aparecieron en Gringotts.

Ambos se acercaron a su cámara con un duende un poco más alto de lo normal, pero igualmente más simpático.

Extrajeron unos cien galeons cada uno (bueno, Harry y Draco querían ropa de lo mejor.. y valla que les sobró en sus bóvedas, todavía apenas les queda lugar para algunas monedas más. Imagínense que ahora que Draco no tiene la herencia de su padre, se tiene que conformar con la que le dejó su abuelo al morir, que es igual a la de Harry). 

Caminaron mirando las tiendas. Llegaron a Madame Malkin.

Harry y Draco entraron y la mujer se acercó a ellos.

-¿si? - les preguntó.

-necesitaríamos 8 túnicas de Gryffindor (4 y 4). Y 4 de gala (2 y 2).

La mujer los guió hacia dos escabeles, uno al lado de otro. 

Harry lo observó. Le eran conocidos. Un recuerdo les vino a la mente.

-Draco.. ¡¡aquí fue que nos conocimos!! - le recordó.

_Tengo clavado en el pecho todos los días que el tiempo no me dejo estar aquí.._

_tengo una fe que madura.. que va conmigo y me cura desde que te conocí.._

_Tengo una mañana constante y una acuarela esperando verte pintado de azul.._

_tengo tu amor y tu suerte y un caminito empinado_

_tengo el mar del otro lado_

_tu eres mi norte y mi sur.._

-Es verdad..-murmuró Draco recordando. -Yo estaba parado en este mismo escabel. 

Se miraron unos momentos y volvieron a las túnicas.

-Queremos las de Gryffindor de primera calidad.. usted sabe, terciopelo.. seda.. - dijo Harry

- Y el escudo más fino que jamás hayan bordado..-dijo Draco.

-Aquí tienen - dijo Madame Malkin. - túnicas de Gryffindor, primera calidad.

-son muy bonitas - opino Harry poniéndose la túnica de terciopelo y seda.

-Gracias - sonrío Madame Malkin, y se fue a buscar las de gala.

-Bien Draco, ¿que colores de gala?

-Pues.. mm.. a tí te queda muy bien el verde oscuro -opinó.- y la otra.. pues.. ¿que tal gris?

- de acuerdo.. mmm.. a tí te queda genial el negro y el azul...

-entonces esos serán los colores - sonrió el rubio.

-Aquí tienen - dijo Madame Malkin.

-Serían 26 galeons entre ambos. 

-Si, pero espere, que todavía no empezamos con la ropa muggle.

-Bueno, esa está mucho más barata. Cualquiera que compren les saldrá tres sickles. 

- Ok - sonrieron.

Entraron por otra puerta, y llegaron a una habitación en dónde Harry jamás había estado. 

Ya no eran túnicas por doquier lo que se veía, sino largas filas de jerseys, jeans, cuero, seda, terciopelo, piel de dragon, y plástico.

Ambos se eligieron los pantalones más ajustados de plástico (son muy cómodos y lindos) negro, camperas y pantalones de jeans, jerseys negros, musculosas de mismo color (extra ajustadas ^^) y otras de redecilla. Algunas camisas blancas (si, escucharon bien, cambiaron de color.. pero el negro les queda tan bien...) pilas de musculosas gris, (se les ven tan bien las musculosas...) y más jerseys de variados colores (para cuando tengan frío).

Luego de atacar la ropa interior pagaron todo a Madame Malkin (52 galeons).

-Je Je, será un gusto volver a verlos chicos (si claro, mejor dicho a sus monederos).

Salieron de allí. Todavía les quedaba mucho dinero. Tenían como 30 bolsas de ropa, así que las redujeron y las llevaron en sus bolsillos.

Caminaron por la calle adoquinada hasta una tienda de mascotas para observar los animales. Se quedaron pegados a las de serpientes, y Harry se quedo en una conversación muy amena con una de ellas, lo que hizo que Draco se sintiera irremediablemente ignorado. 

Cuando al fín Harry terminó de hablar con ella le dijo que tenía mucha pena, pues el sueño de aquella era viajar a su lugar de nacimiento (Argentina, por decir un lugar). Draco observó algo inquieto las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos esmeralda y rápidamente, mientras la dependienta no observaba, la mandó allí con un rápido hechizo.

Arrastró a Harry fuera del lugar antes de que lo obligará a desaparecer a todos lo animales, y lo llevó a la tienda de Quidditch.

Harry se repuso enseguida, y rápidamente compraron algunos artículos (entiéndase: snich -Harry la observaba con adoración - guantes de cuero -Draco opinaba que los haría lucir mejor - libros, y pomadas para sus escobas.)

Les costó un poco salir de allí pero se estaba haciendo tarde. Harry se acercó solemne a la tienda de libros, y compraron algunos sobre la historia de Hogwarts, y otros sobre artes oscuras y su defensa. 

Definitivamente se estaba haciendo tarde. Harry observó a un Draco muy cansado apoyarse en un árbol. 

- ¡no seas holgazán!¿como puedes estar cansado? ¡¡no llevas mas que bolsas en miniatura en tus bolsillos!!

- -__-'' es que caminamos mucho. -___-''

- ¬¬' sólo fue una calle - le respondió Harry.

-Suficiente para mí...- dijo Draco - ¿sabes que..? ¡me apetecería un helado..! ¡ven... vamos a comprarnos unos!

_Seremos par de gatos que van por la oscuridad.. _

_que no quiebran ni un plato pero enseñan la ciudad.._

_Dando de que hablar.._

_Dando muestra de como se debe amar.. oohhh.._

- ¡vainilla vainilla! - gritó Draco al dependiente.

-cálmate Draco o nos hechará de aquí - le aconsejó Harry. Luego río - ¿te gusta la vainilla? 

-Supongo que es obvio -le sonrió el rubio.

-Lo es. Pues a mi me gusta el Dulce de Leche.. y el chocolate blanco. 

El dependiente los miró unos momentos (como pensando :"estos dos son unos desviados") y luego se marchó a prepararlos.

_Hoy voy a verte de nuevo... voy a meterme en tu ropa_

_susúrrame tu silencio cuando me veas llegar_

_hoy voy a verte de nuevo voy a drenar tu tristeza_

_vamos a hacer una fiesta_

_pa' que este amor crezca mas.._

-Aquí tienen - les entregó los helados.

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias. 

Pagaron y Draco lo guío atropelladamente hacia una mesa.

Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades.

-¿Extrañas Slytherin? - le preguntó Harry.

-No. Odiaría volver allí. No me acostumbraría.

-Estuviste sólo una noche en Gryffindor y ya te acostumbraste.

-Cualquiera se acostumbra a tus brazos. - sonrío Draco con picardía.

Harry se sonrojo.

- Harry.. ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

El chico de lo lo miró unos momentos.

-No lo se. - sentenció. Y era verdad. No lo sabía. No le gustaba Cho, no le gustaba Ginny... No le gustaba Hermione.. y definitivamente no le gustaba Parvatti. No le gustaba ninguna chica. Pero.. ¿y si le gustaba un chico?..y..¿y si le gustaba Draco?

El Slytherin pareció notar que algo extraño sucedía por que lo miró con curiosidad y preguntó:

-¿sucede algo? 

Harry levantó la vista. Se quedó mirando los ojos plata. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que no Draco. 

-Sabes - dijo señalando su helado. - me encanta la vainilla.

-eres un helado de vainilla Draco..

El slytherin lo miró extrañado.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Eso era muy gracioso. Harry se tuvo que agachar y empezó a golpear el suelo con las manos. 

La gente empezaba a mirarlos entre - sorprendidos - asustados - divertidos

Harry se paró con dificultad y tiró de Draco hacia arriba.. quizá demasiado fuerte.

Draco cayo sobre Harry. Contra la pared. Sus caras estaban a escasos milímetros. Harry podía sentir la respiración agitada de Draco sobre sus propios labios. Un movimiento, y se estarían besando.

_Poco a poco, se me caen los besos en tu piel.. _

_mientras que mis manos quieren, dándosete bien.._

_Y en tu pecho, un temblor delata tu intención.. _

_de caer en la tentación.. ooohh_

_*********_

Oh.. se que no les gustó este capítulo.. lo sé...y lo siento.. sé que buscan el slash.. pero no crean que yo no, creo que en próximo capítulo habrá alguna aproximación a eso. Igualmente, estoy pensando subir otro fic, en el que si cuenta bastante el slash.. aunque no de Draco.. es un H/SS y se llama "sólamente t" (no es song fic) que ya lleva 10 capítulos. Bueno, espero verlos pronto.. gracias por leerme y por dejarme reviews (chiqui dice esto como una recomendación) 


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Hola!! jaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son los que me animan a seguir el fic.

Autora: Chiquinkira

Spoilers: si

Disclairmer: el peor momento de todo autor de fic; admitir que no es Rowling.

¿Song fic? Slash. Pero no un song fic cualquiera. Es un fic de más de un capítulo, al que le iré agregando canciones, se llama igual que la primera canción, por que quizá estrofas de esta aparezcan en los próximos capítulos.

La canción es de Jeremías "Poco a Poco" y la pueden escuchar en la novela "Mi gorda bella"

La canción de este capítulo es "besame" de Ricardo Montaner. Je Je.

Lean también "cuando tu me quieras" (D/H)

Reviews:

finn: espero que este capítulo sea suficiente slash jeje. Me cuesta avanzarlo, y a veces pienso que las cosas van muy rápido. No voy a hacerlo de 5 capítulo.. no no... jeje. Mmm... creo que a partir del 5 voy a "alentejar" lás cosas un poquitito. ^.^' besos.

Kat Basted: Espero que este capi no te ralle y termines rompiendo tu monitor jeje. Cosa que creo que les pasará a algunos..¡¡querrán matarme!! Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, personalmente, a mi también me gusto, pero no es algo que deba ir diciendo por ahí jeje. Siii.. mi Draco es un helado de vainilla.. amm que rico.. helado de vainilla... y dulce de leche.. y samballon y... ahhhhhhh que rico. 

Niki_Chan: jeje, las escobas usan crema de belleza.. ¿no sabias? (chiquinkira pone cara de 2 + 2 = 4)

Kendra Duvoa: Haaaaaay muchas gracias ^.^' espero que así sea cada vez que lo escrivo. Aunque supongo que con este capitulo mas que de tierna me tratarán de sicótica -__-' pero no te preocupes, lo superaré (¬¬' preocupate) Y, sobre tu beso, aquí lo tienes.

Mucas gracias por todos sus reviews, que son los que me alegran la vida. Con respecto a "Cuando tu me quieras" estoy tratando de concretar el capítulo. No dejo de sentirme como una pervertida -__-'' pero.. no puedo quejarme. Yo me guié a estos estremos.. tenganme paciencia. ^.^'.

POCO A POCO

CAPÍTULO 4

Draco observó alternativamente a Harry, y los labios de este. Sin más, se acercó a ellos lentamente y empezó a acariciarlos con los suyos propios.

Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando del tormento de emociones que se revolvían en su estómago. 

El rubio cerró también los ojos y se dejo llevar.

_Besame la boca  
Con tu lagrima de risa  
Besame la luna tapa el sol  
Con el pulgar  
Besame el espacio entre mi cuerpo  
Y tu silueta   
Y al mar mas profundo  
Besale con tu humedad  
Besame el susurro  
Que me hicistes en el oido  
Besa el recorrido  
De mis manos a tu altar  
Con agua bendita de tu fuente  
Besame toda la frente  
Que me bautiza y me bendice  
Esa manera de besar...._

* * *

Al fín, cuando sus pulmones clamaron por oxigeno, se separaron. 

Harry bajo la mirada y la clavó en sus pies. Draco simplemente la desvió al horizonte.

-Creo que tenemos que ir a Hogwarts - dijo Harry delicadamente.

-si - asintió Draco.

Harry tomó el traslador de su bolsillo y se lo paso.

Desaparecieron.

Sólo que.. aunque ellos no lo sabían, un hombre de barba plateada con anteojos de medialuna y ojos azules con un brillo muy peculiar los había estado observando divertido.

* * *

Aparecieron en el Gran comedor. Algunas personas los observaron con detenimiento, para luego volver a sus asuntos. Los jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos para guardar sus compras en su habitación.

Draco caminaba arrastrando los pies pensativo, mientras Harry en un estado peor, rayaba el autismo con pensamientos ilógicos rondando su cabeza, por lo que ambos se asombraron al escuchar a la dama Gorda que les pedía la contraseña, sin la menos idea de como habían logrado llegar. 

Entraron y perdieron la mirada en las llamas que entibiaban la habitación. Subieron a su cuarto y transformaron sus cosas, para luego sentarse en sus camas, aún con un estado de aturdimiento interno.

Finalmente, Harry y Draco lograron superarse un poco, obteniendo así el don del habla.

Harry analizaba la situación con una pizca de auto reproche.

A fin de cuentas, bufo indignado.

-Draco lo que paso en el callejón Diagon no tiene por que afectarnos de esta manera, fue un estallido hormonal, a todos les pasa alguna vez, no hay de que preocuparse...-le aseguró al ex-sly.

Draco sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Mejor pensemos en mañana, y en como vamos a lucir, cielos, vamos a ser la atracción del momento.

-Ja Ja Ja... si, tendré que despegarte a Parkison...

-Mejor no hables, por que yo tendré que sacarte a Chang, Weasley y Granger.

- somos irresistibles - suspiró Harry con un pesar fingido.

- Creo que mi compañía te esta afectando Potter - dijo Draco serio pero siguiendo el juego.

- No se de que hablas Malfoy, yo siempre fuí una serpiente rastrera como tú - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Sin poder evitarlo, risas escapaban de los labios de ambos, dejando atrás ese suceso que había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de ambos.

_Besa mis campos y mis flores  
Pon tus gotitas de colores  
Besa la lluvia  
Que resbala en la ventana  
Besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
Y me diras que voy deprisa  
Besame y deja con un grito  
Que lo logre  
Besa el torrente de ilusiones  
Besame todas las pasiones  
Besa mi rio hasta su desembocadura  
Besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
Tu me diras que voy de prisa  
Besa mis dias y mis noches,  
Mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol.__  
_  


* * *

Cuando bajaron a cenar, lo hicieron con la ropa vieja, dejando la nueva para el día siguiente. 

Draco vestía una túnica y capa de Sly, y Harry una túnica de Gryffindor.

-sssssssssss hace frío - tembló Harry.

Draco lo miró como si le estuviese bailando la macarena desnudo.

- Hace un calor de los mil diablos - le aseguró el Sly.

-Tú por que estás acostumbrado a las mazmorras, que están peor que la era de hielo. - le espetó Harry.

- ya que que hacer. Toma - dijo Draco poniéndole su capa de Slytherin - 

_Besame los ojos aun dormido   
En la mañana  
Besame la piel  
Con el caudal de tu estrechez  
Con agua bendita de tu fuente  
Besame toda la frente  
Que me bautiza y me bendice   
esa manera de besar.  
  
Besa mis campos y mis flores  
Pon tus gotitas de colores  
Besa la lluvia  
Que resbala en la ventana  
Besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
Y me diras que voy deprisa  
Besame y deja con un grito  
Que lo logre  
Besa el torrente de ilusiones  
Besame todas las pasiones  
Besa mi rio hasta su desembocadura  
_

Harry la miró ceñudo.

-Me matarás si me ven con esto.

-Les diremos la verdad, y no te matarán.

- eso espero - suspiró Harry.

* * *

Entraron al comedor. Se fueron hacercando a la mesa Gryffindor completamente olvidados de la capa, cuando un leon empezó a aullar:

-¿¿¡¡Harry que tienes puesto!!??

El joven azabache lo miró sin comprender.

-tenía frío y Draco me prestó su capa...

-No eres digno de llevar el escudo de Slytherin Potter - le dijo un Sly.

-Pero..

-¡Yo se la preste! - gritó Draco.

Rápidamente todo el comedor se lleno de griterío. Nadie estaba contento con que su salvador llevara esa capa. 

Finalmente Dumbledore tuvo que convocar con el Accio la capa del niño de oro, para que la polémica terminara. 

Harry miró a todos furioso, hasta el grado de volverse histérico de rabia.

Draco lo miró inseguro. Algo malo estaba pasando.

Harry observó a todo mundo antes de empezar a gritarles. Por suerte nadie entendió nada, estaba hablando pársel.

La gente, medio aterrorizada los observó con aprensión mientras Harry silbaba con vehemencia.

El ex-sly lo atrajo hacia si para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Harry - lo reconfortó Draco abrazándolo.

Una serie de hipidos salieron de la garganta del joven de oro, hasta calmarse.

-¿que te pasa Harry? - preguntó al vacío.

Harry, mientras tanto, miraba inconscientemente los muros del castillo.

**

Draco observó la camilla en la que Harry estaba sentado con los ojos abiertos.

Hacía tres días que el joven estaba allí. Con los ojos abiertos sin decir nada. Madame Pomfrey ya lo había diagnosticado: el pobre sufría autismo.* (trauma psicológico severo en el cual una persona pierde la noción de la realidad, encontrándose en su propio mundo.)

-Siento no haber preguntado esto antes señor Malfoy - dijo Madame Pomfrey junto a la camilla, mientras acomodaba las sábanas. - Pero creo que es obvio que el joven no sufrió un ataque de autismo que dios sabe cuanto le dure, sólo por haber usado la capa de Slytherin - la mujer hizo una mueca - ¿usted sabe si paso algo más? ¿estaría muy nervioso, tanto que la presión lo descontroló encerrándose en su propio mundo?

Quizá el joven había guardado su inseguridad y nerviosismo en aquella habitación...

-nos besamos - dijo Draco observando los habiertos ojos del joven Gryffindor.

-¿un beso? - preguntó Madame Pomfrey. -Pues.. se que esto le parecerá extraño.. pero.. ¿que tal si probamos, con otro?

Draco lo miró unos segundos confundido.

-¿quiere que lo bese? ¿ahora? - preguntó un tanto nervioso.

-Si - asintió la enfermera.

Draco se acercó a la cama del Gryffindor como con miedo, y se inclinó sobre los labios del otro.

Al son de una melodía salida de quien sabe dónde, Draco beso a Harry tratando de decirle con eso que todo estaría bien. Tratando de curarlo. Tratando de amarlo...

un movimiento bajo sus manos hizo que levantara la cabeza lentamente.

-Draco .. - murmuró el joven de oro parpadeando...

_Besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
Y me diras que voy deprisa  
Besa mis dias y mis noches,  
Mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol._

* * *

Continuará!!!

Je Je Je.. soy muuuuy mala!!!

Ñaca Ñaca. Bien, aquí tienen muchachos, La cuarta entrega. ¿Piensan que se hacerca el final? ¡¡ni loca!! naaaaaah.. no. Harry todavía no quedará con Draco. No No. Necesita más emoción. Sonaría muuuuuuuy rebuscado si pongo que por un ataque de histeria Harry se empareja de Draco. Nah. Síganme leyendo y dejen reviews. Por cierto.. ¡¡ya encontré la próxima canción!! Será: "historia sin final" del Alejando Lerner. 

Chiquinkira.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Recientemente vi mi gorda bella. ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN GUAPICO ORESTES? TE AMO ORESTEEEEEEEES.

Ah... Dios. Ya pueden ver el 5º capítulo de "Cuando tu me quieras" y el fic "Solamente t" (HP/SS)

ok. Vamos con lo mismo de siempre, mi lema : "el peor momento de todo autor de ff; admitir que NO ES Rowling"

Suplico reviews!!

Reviews:

Alima21: Aquí lo tienes y con moño celeste. ^^' que bueno que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias. Si, y es de extrañar verdad? bueno.. en realidad si contando que es un Harry/Draco.. ^^'

Kat Basted: ^^' jeje.. mejor que no se entere Ginny.. ^^' ah, que bueno que no te has golpeado la cabeza, pues me quedaría sin mi gran lectora ^^' mm ¡¡A mi no me preguntes..!! yo tampoco se.. por eso era pársel ^^'

Niky_Chan: Siiiiiii Harry es autista!! Hablo pársel por que.. por que.. ¡por que se olvidó de como se habla español.. ¿o debo decir inglés? (chiqui mira para todos lados como si ella no fuese culpable de nada). La música pues.. fue una cursilería mía. La iba a sacar, pero lo olvidé. Ignorala. Y si no quieres, pues estaba en la cabeza de Draco.. si, Draco es hermoso. ¿Voldie? ¿de verdad quieres verlo? mm, bueeeeeeeenoooooo.. pero en este cap, no. Que bien que te gustase.

Finn: lo mas pronto que pude! si.. soy sádica ^^'.. y tu hambrienta de fics ^^'.. no eres la única.. ¡¡lo que daría yo por la capa de Draco!! 

Kendra Duvoa: jaja, no eres la primera que lo piensa.. mejor dicho, descubre. Que bien que este genial. No me lo imaginaba.. ¿La canción?.. mmm.. que mal. Siii muy presionado el jovenzuelo. ^^' ¿un tercero que de que?

La canción de este capítulo es: "Historia sin final" de Alejandro Lerner. 

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

POCO A POCO

CAPÍTULO 5

-¿Harry? -Pregunto el Malfoy con ansiedad. - ¿Harry?

Pero el joven Potter no prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Draco sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Harry no estaba curado. Seguramente allí, en su mundo, algo le habría recordado a el.

-No podremos hacer nada más que esperar, señor Malfoy. -dijo Madame Pomfrey con pesar.

-¿No hay manera de que podamos curarlo? - le pregunto.

- Tendríamos que descubrir algún detalle de su mundo, y lograr crearlo en este para atraerlo, pero sería muy difícil, los autistas no suelen presentar los detalles.

Entonces si hay manera..- susurr Draco observando esperanzado al Gryffindor - Harry, te prometo.. te juro.. que haré todo lo posible por sacarte de allí.. aunque tenga que ir a buscarte.

_ Una vez más  
buscamos a través del tiempo  
el sueño de crecer y amar  
cuánta verdad  
felices sin razón  
tan libres de futuro y de ilusión  
  
Una vez más  
buscamos este nuevo encuentro  
la misma libertad de ayer  
de nuevo a jugar  
la misma sensación  
el mismo sentimiento de amistad_

*****

Albus Dumbledore observó tristemente al joven que se paseaba por los pasillos del colegio, mientras murmuraba cosas totalmente incomprensibles, y era constantemente vigilado por el rubio.

El pobre chico estaba mal.. eso era demasiado obvio. Había estado bajo mucha presión. Voldemort.. el beso con el ex-Slytherin.. todo el comedor contra el.. - eso lo hizo pensar en otro tema - Toda la escuela estaba arrepentida. Todos se sentían culpables, al grado de tratar al Gryffindor como tratarían a un rey. 

Nadie podía hacer nada. Sólo el ex-Slytherin parecía creer que las cosas iban a solucionarse... y mientras tanto, el azabache caminaba por un mundo quien sabe como, dónde seguramente estaba más feliz. Sería toda una hazaña traerlo de nuevo a este. 

****

Draco siguió a Harry hasta los terrenos del colegio. El joven Gryffindor de oro, con sus cabellos negros ondeando a la brisa, observó de soslayo hacia un costado, como si pudiese ver algo, obviamente en su mundo habría algo allí.

Draco lo miró acercarse hasta ese lugar, y golpear el aire como quien llama a una puerta. El Gryffindor avanzó unos pasos hasta chocarse con un árbol. Pero claro, que en aquel lugar dónde estuviese el, el árbol no estaría. Y el niño de oro lo atravesó como si fuera una hoja de papel.

Draco se acercó al árbol que Harry había atravesado e intento hacerlo, ganándose sólo un golpe.

Reanudo la marcha, siguiendo al Gryffindor en todos sus pasos. No había ido Harry a ninguna clase... y el tampoco, seguiría al joven aunque tuviese que repetir de año.

De pronto el joven Potter paro en seco.

El ex-sly observó como Harry saltaba lo que sea que estuviese esquivando. Luego, volteo hacia el. El Gryffindor se le acercó lentamente. intentó atravesarlo, pero no lo logró.

No dejándose llevar por ese inconveniente, caminó hacia el castillo, hacia la torre Gryffindor. Atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda como si no existiese, cosa que Draco no pudo hacer, teniendo que dar la contraseña.

Harry subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Draco lo siguió, cerró la puerta de la habitación, y se detuvo, sorprendido, al ver a Harry sacar un juego de Snap esplosivo.

El chico azabache empezó a juntar las cartas, armando una estructura un tanto confusa, que poco a poco se asemejó a un a unas escaleras. 

- La espada.. necesito la espada.. - murmuró Harry. Draco se conmociono. Este era un detalle de su mundo... era un detalle que el debería recordar...observó cada movimiento y palabra- Necesito la espada mágica.. sólo eso.. sólo eso podrá....

-¿sólo eso podrá que..? - le preguntó ansioso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Las cartas explotaron. Harry se sobresaltó.

- Longbottom!!!! - gritó Draco furioso

****

Harry salió corriendo al derribarse las escaleras.

Draco lo siguió hasta que se detuvieron en un pasillo, cerca del corredor del tercer piso. 

-Harry.. Harry cálmate.. - tentó Draco.

El joven Gryffindor jadeaba una especie de hipido que podría relacionarse con un tremendo susto.

-oh.. Harry.. si se te perdió un tornillo.. juro que lo encontraré.. o sino yo me quitaré uno para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones...-le susurró Draco (n/a: esta frase se la dice Giordi a Pandora en Mi Gorda Bella ¿no es tierno?)

_ Nada cambia-r  
no habrá que volver a empezar  
si nada va a cambiar  
juntos para siempre   
la historia no ha de terminar  
  
Vivimos una historia sin final   
el mismo senti-miento  
y así estaremos juntos   
soñando un nuevo mundo  
un juego compartido   
y singular  
Vivimos una historia sin final..._

_*****_

Draco llevó a Harry dónde Dumbledore.

- ¿podría prestarme un juego de Snap Explosivo? - preguntó Draco

-Claro.. - dijo Albus con curiosidad, pasándoselo. -Ten.

-Gracias. Mire esto:

señalo lo que Harry estaba construyendo, las mismas escaleras. Y en el último escalón, Harry buscaba algo y murmuraba - la espada.. la espada.... es la solución.. necesitamos la espada....

Dumbledore lo miró como quien comprende a que se refiere.

-La espada de Godric.. - murmuró. - sólo sus descendientes logran usarla, esa espada tiene poderes especiales.. sólo el heredero es capaz de manipularla. Esos poderes son muy antiguos. Tienen miles de años, fueron creados muy poco después que el universo... Harry quiere la espada de Gryffindor.

Draco lo miró unos segundos y asintió.

-¿cuando crearemos esto, para atraerlo?

-cuanto más pronto, mejor. - dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su silla y convocando a los arquitectos. - Draco, lleva a Harry a su cuarto, antes de que las cartas exploten. 

El rubio asintió 

-Vamos Harry. - le susurró.

El joven Potter se levantó, y Draco lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a su torre. 

Harry se acercó a la cama del rubio y se acostó allí. Draco lo observó inseguro como preguntándose si no llevarlo a su propia cama.

Concentró su mirada en los ojos del Gryffindor y se dio cuenta de que estaba plácidamente dormido.

Así, que se acerco a su cama, y se durmió junto al otro Gry.

_ Una vez más   
te miro y mantengo el recuerdo  
tú eres continuidad y amor  
palabras de honor  
un pacto de amistad  
el mismo sentimiento de amistad_

****

Draco guió a Harry hacia el gran comedor.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se recostó un poco sobre el pecho del ex-sly, como si fuese una almohada. Draco acariciaba los cabellos como por inercia.

El director se levantó de su asiento.

- Queridos alumnos. - comenzó - ah pasado una semana de autismo para el señor Potter.

Los alumnos asintieron con culpabilidad.

-Pero creemos con el señor Malfoy, que no durará mucho más. Al parecer, el joven encontró la cura.

Algunos dejaron entrever una sonrisa de aliento. 

-Ahora mismo la estamos construyendo. - prosiguió el director. - así que, les pido que no molesten a los obreros en su trabajo.

Un murmullo general de conformidad llenó el salón. La mayoría miro a Harry.

-Perfecto - sonrío Dumbledore. - A comer. 

Se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a comer. Los alumnos hicieron lo mismo.

*****

Draco caminó junto a Harry hacia el lago.

El Potter acariciaba el agua de la orilla y decía:

- tengo que llegar .. rápido.. no puedo detenerme...

Draco anotaba las palabras en una pequeña libreta. 

_"La espada.. necesito la espada.. sólo eso podrá.."_

_"La espada, la espada, es la solución.. necesitamos la espada.."_

_"Tengo que llegar .. rápido.. no puedo detenerme..."_

-Ojalá y todo salga bien Harry. - le dijo - No me pondré la túnica de Gryffindor nueva hasta que tu despiertes. - le aseguró.

Era cierto.. Harry no se había puesto las túnicas nuevas.. y el tampoco. Seguía con la túnica de Slytherin. 

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe.

Draco lo miró atento.

- "esto lo vencer" - dijo Harry sonriente - "esto lo har" 

El Malfoy anotó las palabras en su libreta. 

Harry se dirigió bajo un sauce, cerca de dónde las escaleras gigantes, de quien sabe cuantos escalones (Draco calculaba unos cien) estaban dándose forma.

- pronto Harry, falta muy poco - le sonrío. - pronto volverás con nosotros.

*****

Mientras el ocaso sucumbía, Draco llevó a Harry tras la protección de los muros del castillo, hacia ningún lado en particular. Dumbledore había dicho que por la mañana las escaleras estarían construidas. 

"Y.. quizá.. sólo quizá.. mañana... puedas dedicarme unas palabras Harry" - pensó Draco con una sonrisa. 

_ Vivimos una historia sin final   
el mismo senti-miento  
y así estaremos juntos   
soñando un nuevo mundo  
un juego compartido   
y singular  
Vivimos una historia sin final..._

_*****_

_Continuará!!!_

Ja Ja Ja. Ejem, bueeeeeeno... aquí los dejo, les prometo que en el próximo capítulo veremos si las escaleras funcionan. Y.. ¡¡ aparecerá Voldiee !! (a pedido de todos los fans que me lo pidieron jeje). ¿Draco no es romantico? haaaaaay y un caballero.

Oh.. tengo planeado el próximo capítulo, pero después no tengo muchas ideas para continuarlo. Aunque intentaré hacer de POR LO MENOS siente capítulo. Pero supongo que serán más.

Chiquinkira

Review pliss!!


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

Lema: " el peor momento de todo autor de fic: admitir que no es Rowling"

Canción del capítulo: A donde Vayas de la Sole.

Ojalá les guste..

¡review plis!

reviews:

Niky_chan: jaja, tu review me hizo reir mucho. Acertaste! bueno, pero eso ya lo ves en este capítulo jajaja. ¿Y quien no ama a Draco, por lo menos como yo lo pinto? (se los doy de caballero jaja) besho, y cuídate.

finn: jaja, que bueno que te entretengas. ¿Por que todos relacionan la espada con Voldie? jeje, bueno.. pero tenían razón..

Kat Basted: ¬¬* por que será que todas involucran a Voldie.. y además aciertan ¬¬* ^^' hay si.. ¿no es preciosisisisisisimo? haaaaay Draaaco... ^^' y... bueno, aquí te lo describo, tu opinas ¿ok?

Luzy Snape: ¡¡lo más pronto a mi alcanse!! Que bueno que quedes picada, eso es el objetivo, pero yo voy a quedar como carne picada cuando lleguen al final jeje.

Olga: ok ok, aquí está, horneadito y calentito como pan salado (el pan dulce me hace devolver jeje).

Amaly Malfoy: No temas, aquí te digo si funcionarán. Haaa.. si, Voldie... bueno.. jeje, mejor no te digo lo que pasará con el.. me matarás antes de tiempo... 

**Dedicado a Alicia (Alima21) por escribirme (jeje, nunca había recibido un mail sobre mis historias)**

*****

POCO A POCO 

CAPÍTULO 6

Draco abrió los ojos con pesadez. Un murmullo se oía, un murmullo que lo inquietó.

Miró hacia un costado buscando el origen de aquel murmullo. Harry estaba sentado el es alfeizar de su ventana, observando las escaleras... susurrando cosas. Draco vio como se apretaba contra el vidrió como si quisiera llegar a ellas a través de el. Se acercó al moreno y le paso un brazo por hombros, lo atrajo hacia si, e intento reconfortarlo.

Harry se separó y susurró:

-quiero la espada. - apoyándose nuevamente en la ventana.

Draco por primera vez se percató de que las escaleras estaban listas.

Bajo a Harry del alfeizar, le tomó las manos entre las suyas, y le dijo:

- espero que cuando volvamos, ya estés curado... - y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se inclinó hacia el y lo rodeó con sus brazos, como si intentase que lo protegiese.

. la necesito.. - le murmuró.

-Lo se.. no se por que.. pero lo se. Haré lo infinito para que la tengas.

El moreno se sentó en la cama y acarició las sabanas

Harry...-murmuró Draco- te quiero...vuelve conmigo...

_ Cuando apareces  
desaparece  
todo lo que me daña...  
Y me parece  
que las palabras  
llegan sin preguntar...  
Este camino  
no tiene final,  
llévame a donde vayas..._

_ A donde vayas  
donde te quedes  
ahí quiero estar...  
A donde vayas..._

El Gry no se dio por aludido, y simplemente lo miró.

-por favor.. la espada....-susurró con una mezcla de pena y dolor.

Draco tomó a Harry de la mano y lo guió hacia el patio. No le importó que ninguno de los dos hubiese acabado de vestirse, faltándoles la túnica, el suéter y la corbata. No le importó que la gente los mirara con aprensión. Y mucho menos le importaron las palabras del director.

-Draco se razonable.. no esta bien.. los obreros dijeron que faltan algunas imperfecciones ... Harry podría resultar herido.

-Es hora.. ya.. necesito la espada.. - gemía Harry cada vez más desesperado.

Draco sintió que el Gry se soltaba de su brazo y salía corriendo.

-NO! -gritó antes de ir tras el.

_ Cuando florezca  
la madrugada  
quiero besar tu espalda  
  
En tu camino  
me quiero quedar,  
llévame a donde vayas...  
  
A donde vayas  
donde te quedes  
ahí quiero estar...  
  
A donde vayas  
donde la suerte  
nos quiera llevar...  
A donde vayas..._

****

Harry se plantó frente a las escaleras. Cada paso más cerca, se sentía más.. vivo.. mas conciente...

- Harry.. por favor.. espera.. - le dijo Draco sabiendo que el Gryffindor no iba a ceder. 

Harry observó las escaleras con aprensión. Subió un escalón.

-NO! -dijo Draco intentando detenerlo.

Harry subió más escalones, y Draco, lo hizo tras él.

En cuanto Draco piso los escalones el mundo cambió.

Ahora estaban las escaleras, y había un bosque a su alrededor. No estaban los alumnos, nadie a la redonda. Excepto Harry.

podía ver un camino empedrado, desde las escaleras de piedra hasta internarse en el bosque. Harry seguía subiendo.

Como siguiendo una orden, corrió tras él.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! - gritó.

El aludido se dio vuelta. Lo había escuchado.

Y entonces comprendió. Este era el mundo de Harry. Aquí era en dónde Harry estaba prisionero.

-Harry.. - lo llamó hasta estar junto a él.

El joven Gry le dedicó una sonrisa y luego miró la espada. 

-Draco...

- no me dejes Harry.. - pidió el ex-sly.

- no lo haré.. - sonrió el Gry. Miró hacia arriba. - tengo que agarrar la espada.. tu lo sabes.. no se trata de... tu lo sabes Draco.

-Es tu deber.. ¿verdad? - sonrió con tristeza.

-pero.. yo no estoy enfadado por ello..bueno.. ya no más.. ¿tu lo estas...?

-si.. pero por que... Harry...

El Gry hizo un movimiento de invitación, para que siguiese hablando.

-te amo. - susurró el ex-sly.

Lentamente, fue uniendo su boca a la de Harry. El azabache no puso resistencia, y correspondió su beso serrando los ojos.

_Poco a Poco se me caen los besos en tu piel.._

_Mientras que mis manos quieren dándosete bien..._

_y en tu cuerpo, un temblor delata tu intención_

_de caer en la tentación oh..._

De pronto.. el paisaje ya no era un bosque.. estaba en Hogwarts.. estaba en su mundo...

Harry se había recuperado.

El niño de oro observó todo con un poco de nerviosismo. Se separó un poco de Draco, mirando sus labio.

De pronto jadeo. Un suspiro, pero de miedo... Harry tenía miedo de algo.

-¿que..? - preguntó Draco

-Voldemort.. - dijo Harry con voz afectada.

-La espada, necesito la espada Draco... déjame ir a buscarla...sólo eso podrá detenerlo...la espada, la espada es la solución...necesitamos la espada..... La necesitamos Draco. - Dijo Harry como en trance pronunciando una palabra por escalón. Draco subía algunos por detrás. 

-Tengo que llegar... - murmuró Harry.. - falta poco...

-No no no.. - dijo una voz sádica detrás suyo. -¿Por que tanta prisa Harry...? No hay que apresurarse. ¿por que no mejor te enfrentas a... mi? - río Voldemort.

Los alumnos observaban la escena aterrorizados. Dumbledore apretaba los puños. No podía interferir. 

-Harry Harry Harry... - siguió hablando el Lord.

Draco contó los escalones que le faltaban al azabache. Sólo siete.

El Lord apuntó as Harry con su varita.

Cuando estaba a dos escalones, el anteúltimo se derrumbó. Cualquiera que lo escuchara, no vería algún problema, simplemente lo saltaba. Pero estos escalones eran muy anchos. No era probable que lograse saltarlo.

Draco vio como en cámara lenta, a Harry observar a Voldemort, y luego a la espada. Finalmente, saltar el escalón que faltaba.

-NOO!! -gritó Draco, en una nota, pareciendo desgarrase de dolor. 

Corrió por las escaleras. El gry estaba sujetándose de una mano. Caería.

Draco observó el una milésima de segundo a Harry, y tomó una decisión. Tomó carrera, y saltó.

Llegó al escalón de la espada.. y en un esfuerzo subió a Harry.

-gracias.. - jadeo este. 

Draco asintió.

Harry entrelazó la mano izquierda de Draco con la suya, lo miró unos segundos, y sujetó la espada. (Su mano y la de Draco la sujetaron.)

_ En el espacio  
de tu mirada  
encerraré mi alma  
  
Y en tu figura ,no,no  
desafinada  
quiero perder la calma  
  
Este destino  
no tiene final,  
llevame a donde vayas...  
  
A donde vayas  
donde te quedes  
ahi quiero estar...  
  
A donde vayas  
donde la suerte  
nos quiera llevar...  
A donde vayas..._

Como si hubiese sido un traslador, Harry y Draco aterrizaron en el suelo.

-vaya vaya vaya, tenemos a Potter a nuestros pies. Oh.. por favor, sólo te deje agarras esa cosa estúpida por cortesía. No te servirá una tonta espada Harry.. no no.. para eso hay poder.. y aquellos.. suficientemente fuertes como para usarlo...

-vete Draco.. - murmuró Harry en su oído 

-Quiero quedarme contigo. - dijo con firmeza.

-no puedes.. no debes.. Draco.. es mi batalla, no la tuya.

- cualquier batalla tuya es mía. - afirmó el rubio.

Harry lo miró unos segundos sin expresión, y luego asintió, endureciendo sus rasgos, girándose a ver al Lord.

-¿Estas listo Harry? - preguntó Voldemort con un gesto de impaciencia.

-Siempre lo eh estado. -rugió el león.

Como si hubiese sido la señal que todos estaban esperando, todos empezaron a luchar al mismo tiempo, los mortifagos contra alumnos y profesores, Voldemort y Harry.

Pero claramente la luz estaba en desventaja. Había una clara diferencia entre las filas de Voldemort y las de Dumbledore. Los alumnos no estaban lo suficientemente entrenados, y los mortifagos eran casi el doble.

Draco pudo observar como Dumbledore se batía con cuatro a la vez. Pero no fue a ayudarlo, él sabía a que mortífago tenía que enfrentarse.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió cínicamente sin prestarle mucha atención a los gestos de su hijo.

-Hola.. Draco. Volvemos a encontrarnos. Hace mucho que no tenía noticias de ti. 

- Lo se. Me encargue de que así fuera. - contesto con frialdad.

-debo decir que me has decepcionado. Esperaba que fueses el mejor de los mortífagos.. la mano derecha de mi señor....

-tu ves que no. -cortó Draco - ¡estupefaccio!

-¡expellarmus!

-¡escudo!

****

Harry controló su respiración agitada y entrecerró los ojos. 

-¿recordando a tus padres Harry? - se burló Voldemort.

-Buscando la forma de matarte.

- ch ch ch.. no no Harry... se niño bueno..

-muy tarde. ¡Mortis totalius! - gritó convocando la peor magia oscura. 

Voldemort trato de esquivar el rayo con un escudo. Pero no lo logró.

Un color azul recorrió al Lord. Harry se acercó. Voldemort no podría moverse, si el hechizo habría resultado. 

Se habría convertido en piedra.

Harry levantó la espada y se abalanzó sobre el Lord. La asestó en el pecho.

La estatua estalló.( Imaginen cuando estallaban las piezas de ajedrez en la primera película).

*****

Un rugido de victoria sacudió los terrenos. Harry había vencido a Voldemort.

La mayoría de los mortifagos escapó. 

Con esa victoria, la gente empezó luchar más duro, atando a la mayoría. Harry comenzó a lanzar hechizos a varios de ellos, cuando vió algo que lo petrifico.

*****

Draco y Lucius tiraban hechizos cada vez más oscuros. Harry se les hacercó. 

-Cualquier batalla tuya es batalla mía. - sonrió Harry -¡Mortuary!

-¡bloqueo! (n/a: todas esas palabras raras como ustedes las ven, son maleficios muy oscuros que acabo de inventar)

-lapunis! - gritó Draco

-¡signatus!- gruño Harry.

Los hechizos se convinaron. Lucius fue callendo al suelo fulminado.

Harry se giró hacia los demás mortifagos y empezó a congelarlos para luego atarlos. UIn ruido lo hizo mirar a Lucius

-Mortuary - gritó Lucius antes de caer muerto.

Draco giró lentamente y observó como el rayo se dirigía hacia él, e intentó bloquearlo. 

Harry, al ver que Draco no tenía tiempo para lanzar el contra hechizo, se interpuso.

Un frío le congelo el pecho.

-¡¡HARRY!! -gritó Draco en vano, corriendo.

Lo sujeto antes de que cayese al suelo.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó el cuerpo del Gryffindor junto al suyo.

-Harry... - lloró desgarrándose de dolor, mirando el cielo, y luego el cuerpo del azabache.

*****

^^' ¿que les pareció? yo me quede con esa sensación de que todo esta muy mal escrito -____-' pero opinen ustedes por favor.

suplico review!!


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

Hola!! ¿Cómo han estado? 

Mi lema: "el peor momento de todo autor de ff; admitir que no es Rowling"

La canción de este capítulo es " supervisor de tus sueños" pueden oírla en la novela Mi gorda bella, es la canción propia de Jordi y Pandora.

Súplico review!! 

reviews: 

Kat Basted: ^^' no soy mala.. bueno.. quizá si.. depende de como me despierte :P! ^^'. Ya ves, ya ves. El capítulo final.. ¿Harry vivirá o no? jeje, lean y sabrán. Ya se que ellos se quieren. Si no no sería un Harry/Draco.. jaja. ;_; este es el capítulo final. No habrá próximo ;_;. Besos, nos veremos en otro fic ^^'. 

finn: ^^' es genial que te haya gustado, debo admitir. ¿Durar más? comparado con Solamente tu.. No hay comparación con solamente tu. Creo que este está mejor. Mmm, pues, Harry puede morir. Es humano. Aunque.. no se.. quizá no. Si. No. Si. No. ¿Difícil decisión ah? ^^' besos. 

Luzy Snape: Jo jo. Si, era el penúltimo (es decir, este es el último). Mmm.. por favor.. mi compu no tiene mucho años de vida.. un mail bomba no plisss!! Ja, sé que recién Draco se le declaró pero.. ^^' a veces suelo ser cruel. ^^' besos, y al final ponme un review. Explícame si te gusto el final o no, pequeña shakespeare.

Kendra Duvoa: ^^' gracias. Si te escucha mi maestra de lengua te manda a internar. De echo, es como si lo hiciera a propósito. Aquí escribo bastante bien. En el colegio tipo como que.. no ^^'. De echo todo lo contrario. Si. No es justo. La vida no es justa. ^^' nos veremos en tu review (ejem, eso sonó más a una sugerencia ^^') adeu!

naomi_iwakura: jeje, sip, a veces me pongo cursi ^^'. Actualizo seguido por que se que a los lectores no les gusta que los autores se tarden. Es decir, por que yo leo fics, y pierdo el hilo y debo volver a leer todo el fic, para saber como era la trama. Pero, eso sí, a veces los escritores tienen un bloqueo. No se les puede culpar por ello. ^^' hasta pronto!

Debo decirles que adoro todos los mensajes que me han dejado, especialmente sus amenazas de muerte y mail bomba, en verdad que los aprecié mucho, y me hicieron reir... 

Este es el último capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

*****

POCO A POCO

CAPÍTULO 7

Albus, sentado en la enfermería, observó el cuerpo del salvador.. del niño de oro. No podía ser.. La profecía había dicho que Sólo uno moriría. Pero... así fue.

Draco lloraba desconsoladamente a un lado del Gryffindor de oro, sin poder creer que estaba muerto, que nunca volvería a hablarle, a besarle, a sonreírle.. a amarle. Simplemente así. Unas palabras habían bastado para que toda la felicidad que había estado construyendo se destruyera.

Había recibido una segunda oportunidad. 

La había aprovechado.

Pero.. ¿Que había hecho mal? 

_déjame entrar a tu vida  
y construirte un mundo ideal  
supervisar tu sueños  
y así poder contemplar que existo en ellos  
  
déjame entrar a tu vida  
inundarte mi princesa  
hasta volar cometas  
hasta alcanzar a las estrellas como en un sueño_  
******

Harry caminó por el largo túnel. Era interminable.

Unas escaleras se habrían paso. La luz se acercaba lentamente. Parecían horas, y a la ves segundos, desde que caminaba por allí.

-esto es la muerte... - susurró.

De pronto oyó un ruido de pasos.

-Hola Harry. - sonrió Sirius acercándose a su ahijado. 

-Sirius.. -susurró Harry. Miró unos segundos a su padrino. El suelo. Su padrino. - ¿Estoy...?

-Eso mismo vengo a impedir. - sonrió.

-Pero.. yo quiero ver a mis padres... quiero estar contigo.. quiero..

-ya habrá tiempo para eso. - sonrió su padrino. -ahora debes volver. Hazlo Harry. Hazlo por mi. Por tus padres... Hazlo por Draco.

Harry lo miró con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa.

-No te preocupes.. -le sonri Sirius. - lo apruebo. Draco es buen chico, y te merece tanto como tu a el. Se merecen ser felices.

Harry acentuó su sonrisa.

-Es lo único que necesitaba saber. Te extrañaré.. fuiste como mi padre.

Sirius le sonrió y retrocedió hacia la luz, hasta perderse de vista.

Los ojos de Harry se fueron nublando. El túnel estaba.. desapareciendo.

******

- Harry... no debiste morir.. todo fue mi culpa.. yo debía ser el que muriese. - murmuraba Draco, mientras que gruesas lágrimas barrían su fino rostro.

sentado junto al cuerpo de Harry, acarició su mano.

-te amo Harry...

Una lágrima que no pudo contener cayó sobre el pecho del joven azabache.

Draco dejo escapar un llanto de esos que parecen que estas hipando.

un movimiento bajo su mano le llamó la atención, cesando las muestras de dolor del rubio.

Harry arqueó su espalda hacia arriba, tosiendo. 

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a reír.

-¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! - Gritó - ¡ES UN MILAGRO! 

_ ven y déjame tocar tu corazón  
no lo quiero lastimar  
ya lo se que es delicado  
solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa  
regalarte mil colores  
construir nuestro arcoiris de ilusiones_

*****

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Draco sonrió.

El rubio lo abrazó apretándolo muy fuerte contra sí.

-prométeme - (llanto de felicidad) - que nunca más me dejarás sólo Harry...

-te lo prometo.. -rió el Gryffindor sentándose en su cama.

Dumbledore observó la escena alucinado.

-Bienvenido hijo...- le saludó. El brillo en sus ojos apreció. La atmósfera de alegría surgió.

Draco observó a Harry, y se acercó a el. Pero esta vez fue Harry quien unió sus labios.

-te amo.. -murmuró el azabache para luego profundizar el beso.

_ quiero estar en tu camino  
e iluminarte los pasos  
ser dueño de tu destino  
y susurrarte al oído cuanto te sueño  
  
te regalo de destino el horizonte  
nuestro rumbo siempre al norte  
donde el viento nos arrope  
y saber que el corazón  
este siempre bien cuidado  
en su capa de dolor  
  
*****_

Harry recibió muchas visitas. Desde llantos hasta risas. Regalos quedaron varados en la mesa de al lado de su camilla. Su relación con Draco estaba en su mejor momento.

Por fin habían vencido a Voldemort.

Habían vencido a Lucius.

Habían triunfado. Superado todos los obstáculos. 

¿Que más podría pedir?

Nada. Sonrió al joven rubio que estaba junto a el.

El otro respondió con un beso. Si.. al fin era completamente feliz.

*******

Cuando salió de la enfermería, Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que su relación con Draco era sabida en todo el colegio. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que a nadie le desagradara. Al parecer todos se sentían muy culpables por su caso de autismo.

Esa noche, Draco lo llevó a su cuarto.

Selló las cortinas.

Colocó un hechizo silenciador.

Y _'eso'_ sucedió. (n/a: lo siento muchísimo. No me creo capaz de escribir en este fic una escena así. Demasiado perturbada quede luego de escribir la de 'cuando tu me quieras ^^' se los dejo a su imaginación.)

Mientras llegaban al clímax, Harry tubo una premonición. Una que le decía que sería muy feliz:

-Harry, terminando Hogwarts... ¿te.. casarías conmigo? - dijo apareciendo una cajita frente a los ojos del joven azabache.

Harry sonrió.

-por supuesto que si.. 

_Poco a poco se me caen los besos en tu piel ...  
Poco a poco a poco voy quedándome en tus besos  
Poco a poco me voy metiendo en tu piel  
Poco a poco a poco vas diciéndome te quiero_  


FIN

****

Si, debo admitirlo. Fue un happy end. Me declaro culpable. 

^^' disfrute mucho esta historia. Me gusto escribirla. Fue.. un placer. Déjenme un review, explíquenme que les pareció el final. Yo los leeré todos. Me eh encariñado mucho con ustedes los lectores ¿saben?. Me dolió mucho escribir la palabra 'fin'.

Pero.. igualmente esto no es un adiós. No es una despedida. Tomémoslo como un.. hasta luego.

Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Su buena amiga:

_Chiquinkira_


End file.
